Abécédaire
by mogyoda
Summary: Slash Hotch/Reid. De petites vignettes sur leur relation et vie commune, en suivant l'alphabet. Peuvent être lues indépendamment dans n'importe quel ordre.
1. Arbre

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

Voici donc quelques vignettes de la vie du couple Hotch/Reid

Arbre

Quel abruti !, pestait-il. Imbécile, crétin, idiot, stupide ! Et Spencer ne savait pas s'il râlait contre ce fichu chat ou contre lui-même. D'abord quelle idée Aaron et lui avaient eu d'autoriser Jack à garder ce félin… Le bien-nommé Diablotin âgé de quelques mois s'était coincé dans l'arbre du jardin… Et lui, malgré tous ses diplômes, n'avait pas d'avantage réfléchi avant de grimper à son tour récupérer l'animal récalcitrant…

Résultat : il était à son tour bloqué à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Encore heureux que l'arbre était planté à l'arrière de la maison et non du côté de la rue. L'enfant était allé chercher son père, et il savait que ces deux-là allaient se moquer de lui pendant pas mal de temps, pas la peine que tous les voisins l'aperçoivent.

Bien sûr, il avait suffisamment apeuré la sale bête pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle était un chat, et celle-ci avait déjà regagné le sol. Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre le même chemin mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les bras du docteur Reid s'accrochaient aux branches les plus épaisses qu'il avait trouvées, tandis qu'il essayait d'atteindre une branche inférieure avec ses pieds. Mais à croire que le végétal venait de modifier ses formes, il ne trouvait rien à mettre sous ses chaussures.

Heureusement pour sa survie, Aaron finit par arriver avec l'échelle, et quelques minutes après, Spencer reposait pied sur le sol. Quand la main de Hotch vint se perdre dans ses cheveux pour retirer les feuilles, il arrêta de se traiter d'imbécile, quand les doigts frôlèrent ses paumes écorchées, il stoppa ses récriminations mentales contre le félin, et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Jack leur proposa de retourner dans leur chambre.


	2. Ballon

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

Ballon

Jack allait avoir dix ans. Et même si le garçon souhaitait parler parfois encore de sa mère, il s'était remis de cette perte. Pas de poster de Superman ou de Batman sur les murs de sa chambre, juste une photo de l'équipe du bureau au grand complet, ses héros à lui. Sur sa table de chevet, au côté du portrait de sa mère trônait une image prise à son précédent anniversaire, lui, devant son gâteau, entouré de son père et de Spence.

Ça n'avait pas été facile au début, et puis il s'était habitué, ce grand échalas, qui parlait parfois avec plus de chiffres que de mots, avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec son père et lui. Et maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour tout comprendre, il savait que le génie avait été plus qu'une bouée de sauvetage pour son père.

Ayant fini ses devoirs, le garçon reposa ses stylos, et décida de rejoindre le salon d'où l'on pouvait entendre le rire de son père. Visiblement les deux adultes étaient en pleine préparation de sa fête d'anniversaire. Un paquet était posé sur la table basse, fraîchement emballé, un bout de ruban traînait au sol.

Et son père regardait la personne assise sur le fauteuil en souriant. Jack ne put que lui donner raison. Son beau-père était en train de batailler pour nouer l'embout d'un ballon. Il y en avait déjà une dizaine déposée aux pieds de Hotch, mais Reid n'en était qu'à son premier ballon. Le visage rougi, il avait à peine pu en gonfler un alors que son amant attaquait son onzième.

Jack et Aaron éclatèrent de rire, en chœur, quand, à force de coincer la baudruche sous son bras pour la caler, Spencer la fit éclater. Un morceau de caoutchouc bleu dans les cheveux, celui-ci se joignit à eux. Oh oui, l'enfant adorait l'autre adulte pour être capable de faire rire son père ainsi.


	3. Chocolat

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

Chocolat

S'il y avait une chose alimentaire qu'Aaron n'appréciait pas, c'était vraiment le chocolat… Trop sucré, trop écoeurant, trop amer, c'était toujours trop quelque chose. Pourtant, il avait dû faire des efforts pour Jack, son chocolat chaud du matin et des goûters en hiver, les gâteaux au chocolat pour ses anniversaires, les pépites de chocolat pour les cookies qu'ils cuisinaient en chœur.

Et puis il y avait eu Spencer. Le docteur Reid, qui carburait au café avec cinq sucres, était aussi un accro au chocolat. Il y avait toujours un peu de cacao dans sa journée, un biscuit, une pâtisserie, un petit carré pour se donner du réconfort quand les journées étaient dures.

Hotch ne perdait jamais une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait en lui quand il apercevait le brun prendre du chocolat. Le jeune homme savourait ces petits moments. Ses papilles gustatives découvraient, redécouvraient, les saveurs du cacao sur sa langue, sur son palais. C'était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus du bonheur et de l'extase et cela se lisait sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait surpris le regard de son supérieur lors d'une dégustation, il exagérait d'avantage ses expressions.

Puis, finalement, ils se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et quand Aaron embrassa Spencer pour la première fois, après un restaurant, il restait une saveur de chocolat sur la langue de son vis-à-vis, des souvenirs de son dessert, une mousse trois chocolats… Et il ne put penser qu'une seule chose : trop bon.


	4. Démon

Fowly contente que ça te plaise

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui m'ont rajoutée en alerte ou favori

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

Démon

Ça aurait pu être diable, mais comme on dit, si on croit au diable, alors on croit en dieu. Et Spencer Reid était quelqu'un de raisonnable et sensé, et scientifique, et il ne croyait pas en dieu. Pourtant quand il se réveillait la nuit, la tête et les yeux pleins des horreurs de sa journée de travail, il savait que les démons existaient, et qu'ils avaient apparence humaine.

Dès qu'il était entré au FBI, il avait tenté plusieurs essais pour se changer les idées, essayer de mettre en défaut son extraordinaire mémoire. Sortir avec ses collègues, même si c'était supporter le son trop fort des boîtes de nuit, les moqueries de Derek sur son incapacité à danser et à discuter avec des filles, l'extravagance épuisante de Pénélope quand elle s'était jointe à eux écumer la bibliothèque pour remplir ces cellules grises de littérature à la place des images de victimes passer des soirées à débattre et à jouer aux échecs avec Gideon. Un temps, la drogue avait accompli cet office.

Désintoxiqué, abandonné par Jason, les options s'étaient amenuisées. Un soir de pluie, le rapport bouclé après le dernier métro, Hotch avait proposé de le raccompagner. La circulation était fluide et le trajet rapide malgré le déluge, pourtant les quelques phrases échangées dans la voiture avaient suffi pour que le cerveau de Spencer arrête de penser travail, et il avait pu dormir d'une traite. Ayant apprécié cette nuit de sommeil, le génie s'était arrangé pour parler avec son supérieur avant son départ pendant plusieurs semaines. Et Hotch, ayant fini par comprendre son manège, l'avait invité à dîner.

Un nouveau rythme s'était imposé à eux, en mission, les deux hommes échangeaient quelques mots avant de se séparer dans le couloir de l'hôtel, à Quantico, Aaron ramenait Spencer tous les jours, celui-ci dînait avec Hotch et Jack au moins une fois par semaine. Leur relation avait évolué lentement jusqu'à ce que le responsable de l'équipe échappe de peu à la mort. Spencer l'avait attendu chez lui, avait couché Jack, lui avait préparé un repas… Mais au lieu de le faire dîner, il avait sauté sur son patron dès que celui-ci avait franchi la porte.

Depuis, Spencer Reid ne se réveillait jamais la nuit à cause des démons de sa journée. Parfois, il lui arrivait de mettre du temps à s'endormir, mais c'était à cause d'un démon plus supportable et moins dangereux, celui dont il partageait le lit.


	5. Epouvantail

bien sûr que je compte faire toutes les lettres (ce serait ridicule de m'arrêter sachant que la vignette Z était la première écrite), et non, je ne recommencerai pas à zéro après XD

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Epouvantail**

La maison était calme, les occupants profondément endormis ou silencieux. Dans le salon, le tic-tac de la vieille horloge s'élevait. Sur le canapé, une silhouette essayait de trouver le sommeil. C'était vraiment ridicule de tenter de trouver une position confortable sur ce meuble étroit. Aaron finit par se redresser, s'asseyant en soupirant. Connaissant Spencer, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer atteindre le lit conjugal, le génie avait dû fermer à clé la porte de la chambre. Et si jamais il usait du lit de camp – celui prévu pour Jessica quand elle s'occupait de Jack – son amant mettrait encore plus de temps à lui pardonner. Tout ça pour une dispute ridicule…

A l'étage, la chambre de Jack était légèrement éclairée par la veilleuse de l'enfant, celui-ci était profondément endormi et on pouvait entendre sa légère respiration. Dans la pièce voisine, le docteur Reid fixait le plafond, il n'avait pas encore éteint la lumière, n'en voyait ni l'utilité ni le besoin. Au contraire, il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Il aurait été très bien dans les bras de Hotch, il s'y serait senti en sécurité. Mais il en était hors de question, tout était de la faute de son amant, il n'allait pas s'en tirer aisément.

D'accord, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute d'Aaron. Tout avait commencé par la dernière lubie de Jack. Oh, Spencer l'adorait ce gamin, et c'était réciproque, mais parfois le garçon les faisait tourner en bourrique. Ils avaient tous les trois jardiné, installé un plant de tomates et des framboisiers dans un coin du terrain. Jack avait été attentif, et était impatient de voir les végétaux pousser et de manger leur production.

Sauf qu'une famille d'oiseaux s'était installée dans l'arbre du voisin, et l'enfant ne voulait pas que les volatiles abîment leur plantation. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il s'installait dans le jardin et sautait à côté de tout oiseau qui se posait dans l'herbe. Aaron et Spencer avaient dû batailler pour le faire venir à table, lui faire prendre son bain, le mettre au lit, ça avait été épuisant, et ça pendant les deux jours entiers du week-end. Pour le calmer, son père avait promis d'installer un épouvantail dans le jardin. Un épouvantail !

A peine l'enfant endormi, Reid avait fait remarquer qu'il était hors de question de mettre cette chose dans le jardin, et que Jack finirait par se lasser. Hotch avait répondu qu'une promesse était une promesse, fichue intégrité. Spence avait rajouté :

- Non, non et non ! Nous n'aurons pas de silhouette démoniaque sur ce terrain ! Jamais !

Son amant avait souri, et avait demandé au cadet s'il était effrayé, s'il croyait que l'épouvantail allait se mettre à bouger seul, à se déplacer et à les attaquer.

Le petit génie s'était tu, avait regardé son aîné qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, indiquant par là à Aaron qu'il avait dû aller trop loin.

- Puisque ça t'amuse tant que ça, rigole tout seul sur le canapé, je vais me coucher !, avait dit froidement Spencer avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain, Hotch avait quitté le canapé avant le lever de Jack pour préparer le petit déjeuner, les deux autres hommes de sa vie le rejoignant peu après, l'un excité par sa future journée d'école, l'autre encore boudeur.

Au final, Aaron n'avait jamais reparlé d'épouvantail, Jack n'en avait jamais réclamé un, et Spencer avait rouvert la chambre trois jours plus tard.


	6. Famille

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

Famille

Un père, une mère, des enfants, une famille ordinaire. Si on restait sur ce schéma, la sienne n'était rien, une famille éclatée par la maladie, l'abandon et l'intelligence. La schizophrénie de sa mère, internée près de Las Vegas, le départ de son père incapable de gérer, son génie et ses doctorats, les statistiques qui meublaient son esprit à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, et son incapacité à gérer les relations sociales.

Puis il y avait eu Gideon, l'un de ses professeurs qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Jason avait été un père, il l'avait encouragé à étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait, l'avait poussé sur la voie qui avait fait de lui un profiler. C'était même cet homme qui l'avait fait recruter par le FBI, même si pour cela ils avaient dû batailler ferme pour obtenir la dérogation lui permettant d'être embauché malgré son inaptitude à réussir les tests physiques.

Et Gideon avait, à son tour, pris la fuite. Epuisé par les tragédies, le métier usant, il ne lui avait laissé qu'une lettre, aucun moyen de le contacter. Spencer avait dû se débrouiller de nouveau seul, alors que c'était le moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin d'aide pour analyser et assumer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Aaron Hotchner. Le jeune homme avait été tenté de prendre le chemin de la facilité, tout oublier de ses émotions, et faire disparaître la douleur de ce nouvel abandon avec une seringue…

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait bataillé seul plusieurs semaines pour passer les premières étapes de la désintoxication, il luttait chaque jour pour ne pas se laisser abuser par l'attrait de planer à nouveau. Aaron avait veillé sur lui, de loin, il s'en était rendu compte. Son supérieur s'assurait qu'il était bien rentré après le travail, vérifiait qu'il s'alimentait correctement pendant leurs missions. Derek et Pénélope le sortaient régulièrement et lui tiraient les vers du nez sur beaucoup de sujets.

Les deux inséparables s'étaient bien amusés à comploter pour coincer leur petit génie et leur taciturne chef dans un ascenseur. Spencer sourit à ce souvenir, rien ne s'était passé, mais ils avaient un peu discuté, et Hotch lui avait proposé de dîner chez lui. Il avait fallu encore quelques semaines pour que le jeune homme prenne son courage à deux mains et ose déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous là, Derek, Pénélope, JJ, Emily et Hotch pour l'aider à déménager, à vider son appartement de célibataire pour rejoindre la maison d'Aaron. Et Spencer savait que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé cette famille contre une autre.


	7. Girafe

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

Girafe

Pitié ! Qu'on le sorte de là ! Qu'on vienne à sa rescousse ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait commettre un meurtre ou deux. Oui, deux, d'abord tuer la cause de ces horribles hurlements qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Et ensuite tuer celle qui lui avait remis la source sonore.

Il tournait en rond dans le salon, le gamin braillard dans les bras. Il l'avait changé, nourri, bercé, il espérait que lui réciter des statistiques le calmerait, mais rien n'avait d'effet. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à accepter de passer trois heures avec son filleul. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'on avait drogué le café qu'il avait bu juste avant que JJ lui demande d'être le parrain. Et peut-être aussi le café qu'il avait pris juste avant qu'elle lui demande de le garder cette après-midi-là.

Il ne savait que faire. Aaron était parti dès le déjeuner terminé pour accompagner Jack à un match de foot. Et son amie blonde était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard pour lui laisser Henry le temps qu'elle affronte les magasins pour trouver un cadeau pour Will. Le début de la garde avait été aisé, l'enfant endormi dans son couffin, Spencer avait pu faire la vaisselle, et s'installer sur le canapé avec quelques livres. Cela avait duré une heure.

Ensuite le bébé avait réclamé son biberon, Reid s'était senti un peu gauche mais avait même réussi à lui faire faire son rot, la couche avait eu besoin d'être changée. Mais quand il avait voulu recoucher le nourrisson, celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer. Rester dans les bras de l'adulte l'avait calmé pendant vingt minutes, puis le brun avait tenté de le reposer dans le couffin, s'attirant une nouvelle salve de pleurs. Il l'avait bercé, marchant de long en large dans la pièce, pendant quarante minutes dans le silence. Et pour terminer, cela n'avait plus suffi. Le génie pensait que Henry devait être épuisé de crier à pleins poumons mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Alors que l'enfant reprenait sa respiration, on put entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il était sauvé. Depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, il aperçut Jack avec l'un de ses amis sur le perron et son amant venir vers lui.

- Spence ! Pourquoi il hurle comme ça ?

Ok, c'était clair, Aaron allait le considérer comme un incapable avec les bébés pendant des mois. Mais il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de récupérer le paquet gigotant et bruyant que le génie lui tendait.

- Je l'ai nourri, changé, bercé, il ne se calme pas. Prends-le !

Soupirant, Hotch se contenta de prendre le sac laissé par leur collègue, de le vider sur le canapé, et de fouiller dans les objets. Il rangea les couches, la boîte de lait en poudre, le coton et les tétines. Sous la pile, il dénicha un jouet pour enfant. Il le tendit à son amant, mais c'est le bébé qui attrapa l'objet en babillant.

Miracle, plus un bruit, le garçon mordillait l'animal en plastique, en regardant de ses grands yeux le nouvel arrivant. Spencer se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Henry enfin silencieux sur les genoux. Quand son amant s'installa à côté, il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le calme faisait un bien fou. Cela dura exactement deux minutes et trois secondes. Jack finit par rentrer dans la maison en criant :

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On est les meilleurs ! On a… !

Douze mots qui agitèrent le bébé, et les pleurs reprirent.

Quand JJ arriva une demi-heure après, Jack était au bain, le foot ça salit, surtout sur un terrain boueux, et Aaron était en train de prendre une photo. Son fils sommeillait sur le torse de Spencer, lui-même allongé et endormi sur le canapé, la main sur le ventre de l'enfant pour le retenir, et l'autre poing refermé autour de la girafe magique.


	8. Horizon

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

Horizon

Spencer se tenait bien droit. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel orangé. Il n'avait pas quitté sa position depuis plusieurs heures. Sa main gauche se refermait nerveusement sur le pommeau de la canne qui ne le quittait plus ces dernières années.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Il n'avait même pas à tourner la tête pour savoir que Jack venait de le rejoindre. Une main se posa sur son épaule dans un geste évident de réconfort. Il soupira. Il était sans doute temps de rentrer. La fin de journée apportait avec elle une fraîcheur presque insupportable. Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber malade, il avait promis à Aaron de prendre soin de lui.

- Tout le monde est parti ?, demanda-t-il à Jack.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à tous ces gens qui lui diraient des formules de politesse toutes faites, sans aucune sincérité.

- Oui, il ne reste que Tante Jessica. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour rentrer. Ça n'aurait pas été prudent de la laisser prendre la route.

Quelques minutes de silences passèrent jusqu'à ce que Spencer frissonna.

- Allez, Spence ! Viens ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Rentrons.

Le docteur Reid ne répondit pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête pour contempler une nouvelle fois ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds, la dernière demeure de son époux. Finalement, il accepta le bras que son fils lui tendait. Ensemble ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

- Comment vont Liz et Ashley ?

- Tu connais ma femme. Elle déteste rester inactive, elle est déjà en train de nettoyer et ranger le buffet. Ashley… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment saisi que son grand-père ne reviendrait pas.

Jack sentit l'homme se tendre à ses mots et regretta de les avoir prononcés. Mais c'était la vérité, et son second père devait l'admettre.

- Spence ? Tu ne feras rien de…

- Jack ! Quand bien même, j'aurais l'absurde idée de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'irréfléchi, je ne te le dirais pas.

- Spence !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Aaron… Aaron m'a fait promettre de prendre mon temps pour lui revenir.

Et il tiendrait cette promesse, même si le souvenir de son époux ne devait jamais le quitter. Et dans quelques mois, quelques années, quand le temps sera venu, il fermera les yeux avec sérénité pour rejoindre Hotch, l'homme de sa vie et de sa mort. Ensemble, ils reprendraient leurs vieilles habitudes, se promener, rester assis l'un contre l'autre, et surtout regarder dès que possible le soleil se lever et se coucher, et ne plus jamais laisser leurs yeux quitter le même horizon.

En attendant, il resterait là, à veiller sur leur famille. Et peut-être aurait-il la chance de voir Ashley grandir et se marier.


	9. Insoluble

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite : on revient sur du plus léger.

**Insoluble**

Les casse-têtes scientifiques et logiques ne résistaient pas longtemps au génie du docteur Reid. Ceux concernant l'âme humaine, ou ses pires penchants, s'effondraient face à sa formation de profiler. Mais malgré ses connaissances, Spencer avait parfois du mal à appréhender les relations personnelles. Il se pardonnait difficilement de ne pas avoir compris que Gideon disparaîtrait. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il était passé à côté de la relation entre JJ et Will. D'accord, ils avaient tous juré de ne pas se profiler entre collègues. Mais il n'était pas du genre à rater des éléments aussi importants. Et c'était bien pire quand ça le concernait directement.

Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas actuellement, c'était l'insistance de Derek de le traîner en boîte de nuit. Son collègue n'avait accepté aucun refus, il avait même demandé à Spencer de faire un effort et de quitter son "costume de premier de la classe". Connaissant la chaleur étouffante de ces endroits, le petit génie avait mis une simple chemise blanche et un jean. Son ami avait agréé à la tenue après avoir défait les deux boutons du haut. Puis l'homme l'avait entraîné dans cet antre de débauche dans l'intention que le jeune homme reparte avec quelqu'un, une des lubies préférées de Pénélope et de son chevalier noir. C'est comme ça que Reid s'était de nouveau retrouvé à essayer d'engager la conversation avec de jolies jeunes femmes sous l'œil goguenard de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami.

Le concept du plaisir de la séduction, selon Derek, restait incompréhensible au petit génie. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une parade nuptiale ayant pour unique but de lier les femelles aux mâles les plus forts et les plus séduisants, autant dire que le freluquet qu'il était n'avait aucune chance, pas qu'il en ait voulu une de toute manière. C'était déjà la cinquième fois ce mois-ci que ses amis le traînaient là et il ignorait comment leur faire comprendre qu'il en avait plus qu'assez. Aucune de ses précédentes récriminations n'avait suffi à les stopper pendant toutes ces années. Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il y avait une solution simple mais Spencer la chassa, parce qu'elle aurait des conséquences sur un autre que lui, et c'était hors de question.

Il soupira alors que Morgan lui donnait d'énièmes instructions pour suivre la musique sans avoir l'air d'un plouc. Spencer sentait les regards de ses collègues et amis sur lui, parce qu'il avait fallu que le noir les convie tous à cette soirée. Emily, JJ et Pénélope semblaient s'amuser comme des folles à commenter le physique des hommes de la salle. Rossi souriait de l'air déconfit du benjamin de l'équipe et Hotch restait insondable. C'est ce que le petit génie avait pu voir avant que Derek ne l'oblige à regarder un groupe de jeunes femmes.

- Allez, Spencer ! Depuis le temps que je t'enseigne mes meilleures techniques de drague, tu devrais te débrouiller. Choisis-en une.

Ledit Spencer n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'enfuir de ce lieu de perdition. Les demoiselles en question dévoraient son ami des yeux. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Heureusement, quelqu'un lui apporta son aide.

- Je crois que ça suffit Derek, annonça l'homme qui les avait rejoints.

L'agent Hotchner avait fini par avoir pitié du plus jeune, il savait combien Spencer détestait ça, ces soirées et la persistance de leurs collègues à vouloir le caser. Il était temps de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter ainsi de se jouer de Spencer.

- Ecoutez Hotch, on ne veut que…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez, et c'est devenu inutile. Spencer est déjà pris.

Les pommettes du petit génie se colorèrent devant l'air interloqué de son ami.

- Mais ? Spencer ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Depuis quand et avec qui ?

Le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il répondre à ces questions ? Mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir. Aaron l'embrassait passionnément devant leurs amis.

- Ça répond à la question du qui, s'amusa Derek. Mais comment ?

- Vous ne saurez pas tout, affirma le petit génie en enlaçant son amant avant de retourner à la table partagée par l'équipe.

Ou comment un baiser venait de résoudre trois problèmes : se débarrasser de l'opération "Caser Reid", faire son coming-out et annoncer sa relation avec Hotch.


	10. Jalousie

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Jalousie**

L'agent Hotchner se tenait debout dans son bureau, face à la vitre qui lui permettait d'observer son équipe. Les membres étaient censés rédiger leur rapport. Derek semblait tenter de mettre un panier à trois points, il lançait des boulettes de papiers dans la corbeille la plus éloignée de sa position, il en avait une à ses pieds. David discutait avec Pénélope dans les escaliers. Et Spencer… Ses poings se refermèrent et il grinça des dents, Spencer était en train de rire avec leur dernière recrue.

Hotch s'était réjoui quand son amant s'était affirmé, il avait pris confiance en lui, ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds, et surtout, il était plus ouvert aux autres. Et bien maintenant, il regrettait le petit génie coincé qu'il avait eu tant de mal à mettre dans sa vie. La nouvelle, Suzie, semblait boire toutes les paroles du docteur Reid, et pire que tout, elle le dévorait des yeux. Il pouvait la comprendre, même s'il restait mince, Spencer irradiait. Sa taille, son maintien désormais droit, son air sûr de lui, et surtout ses cheveux châtains dont les mèches folles retombaient sur son front, ses yeux verts qui pétillaient devant les mystères ou pendant…

Il respira profondément, il valait mieux pour lui arrêter de penser à quel point son compagnon était sexy. Peut-être devrait-il faire comprendre à la nouvelle que Spencer était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Enervé contre lui-même de ce comportement stupide, il quitta la pièce, de là où il était, il hurla :

- C'est comme ça que vous rédigez vos rapports ! Au boulot ! Reid dans mon bureau !

Sursautant aux ordres de leur patron, les agents s'installèrent correctement devant leurs ordinateurs, baissant la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. Spencer regarda dans la direction de son amant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Derek lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement quand il passa devant lui.

Le temps que le jeune homme grimpe les quelques marches et gagne la salle où l'attendait Hotch, celui-ci avait baissé le store. Le docteur Reid avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur que la porte se refermait et qu'il s'y retrouvait adossé, coincé par son compagnon qui lui faisait une brillante démonstration d'un baiser passionné.

- Aaron… Pas que ça me dérange mais en quel honneur ?

C'était une question intéressante, c'était bien la première fois que Hotch prenait un tel risque sur leur lieu de travail. Le petit génie sembla réfléchir avant d'avoir une idée à ce sujet.

- Bien, je retourne à mon travail, je dois aider la nouvelle sur son rapport.

Un grognement lui répondit avant que des mains ne se glissent sous sa chemise et qu'une langue vienne de nouveau valser avec la sienne. Aaron put sentir son amant sourire sous ses lèvres. Le scélérat ! Il avait mentionné exprès Suzie pour le faire réagir ainsi. Soit ! Il laisserait le petit génie se comporter comme il voudrait avec la recrue, du moment qu'il terminait toujours ainsi, à gémir entre ses bras. Ça risquait de rendre les jours intéressants, et puis ça ne l'empêcherait pas de mener la vie dure à la jeune femme.


	11. Kaki

_Merci à ceux qui me rajoutent en favori ou en alerte_

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Kaki **

Aaron et Jack contemplaient l'assiette posée devant eux pour le dessert. Ou plutôt ils ne quittaient pas des yeux le fruit orangé posé dessus par Spencer. Ils avaient envoyé le petit génie refaire seul le plein de provisions et ils auraient dû s'y attendre.

Au début de leur vie commune, le seul danger à envoyer le jeune homme faire les courses était celui de retrouver les placards vides en moins de deux jours. Il avait fallu quelques temps au docteur Reid pour assimiler que la quantité de nourriture qui lui suffisait ne convenait pas à une famille. Selon les normes Hotchner, ça n'aurait même pas suffi à un adulte seul. Mais Aaron avait promis de ne plus jamais remettre sur le tapis les vieilles mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de son compagnon.

L'aîné entendit son fils soupirer devant cet aliment incongru. Non, le risque maintenant d'envoyer Spencer au ravitaillement était de trouver des choses étranges et exotiques dans leurs plats. Le génie dénichait parfois des ingrédients bizarres juste pour tester ou pour leurs apports vitaminés et nutritifs. Il y avait eu les phases quinoa, potimarron (en soufflé ou en soupe avec des châtaignes), des caramboles dans leurs salades de fruits…

Mais ça… Les presque sphères orangées semblait les narguer. Spencer avait coupé la sienne en deux et en mangeait le contenu à la cuillère, ne laissant derrière lui que la peau. L'intérieur avait la même couleur que l'extérieur, d'apparence filandreuse mêlée de gelée. L'enfant ne toucha pas à son dessert, se contentant de prendre une cuillère dans l'assiette de son beau-père et de faire la grimace. Il se rabattit sur une classique banane avant de demander l'autorisation de quitter la table.

Hotchner décida d'imiter son compagnon et d'attaquer son dessert. L'enfant avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre quand son père se décida à plonger la cuillère dans la chair de son fruit.

- Tu savais que les plaqueminiers peuvent mesurer jusqu'à douze mètres de haut et qu'il existe près de deux mille variétés différentes de kakis ?

Aaron devait avouer qu'il essayait plutôt d'analyser le goût du fruit que de retenir le nom de l'arbre qui les donnait. C'était doux et acidulé, un peu amer. Il appréciait la partie gelée, mais le côté un peu plus ferme laissait un arrière-goût d'âpreté. Sa langue lui sembla pâteuse et asséchée. Ce n'était que légèrement désagréable mais il n'était pas sûr que le parfum du fruit compense cet effet secondaire.

Il dut avoir un rictus de dépit puisque Spencer déclara qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'en rachèterait plus. Et surtout qu'il savait comment se faire pardonner d'avoir ramené un tel dessert. Et avant même d'avoir pu demander comment, Aaron se retrouva lèvres contre lèvres avec son amant. La langue de celui ici jouait dans sa bouche comme si le plus jeune cherchait à effacer toutes traces du fruit. Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes souriaient, c'était l'idéal après le goût du kaki.

- Tu peux en racheter autant de fois que tu voudras tant que ça termine toujours ainsi, conclut Hotch avant d'embrasser de nouveau Spence.


	12. Lainage

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Lainage **

On était fin janvier. L'hiver était plutôt rude. La neige recouvrait régulièrement la Virginie empêchant le jet de décoller. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne s'était plaint. C'était agréable de rentrer à la maison tous les soirs plusieurs semaines d'affilée. Aaron et Spencer avaient profité de ce temps pour souder d'avantage leur famille recomposée.

Le soir, les deux hommes et Jack se retrouvaient au salon, devant un feu de cheminée, ou sous un plaid partagé. Certaines fois, ils se contentaient de lire, de rédiger leurs rapports, d'aider Jack dans ses devoirs. Régulièrement, ils sortaient des jeux de société ou se contentaient d'écouter Spencer narrant contes et légendes qu'il connaissait par cœur. La petite famille était alors réunie sur le canapé, l'enfant entre les deux adultes. Ces soirées-là se terminaient inexorablement par Aaron portant son fils endormi dans son lit, tandis que Spencer repliait la couverture.

Les week-ends, ils s'étaient lancés dans des batailles de boules de neige mémorables, auxquelles avaient participé Derek, Penelope, Will et même Dave. Le génie avait déniché une vieille luge lors d'un vide-grenier, et ils s'étaient aventurés à plusieurs reprises sur la butte du parc. Aaron adorait spécialement leur retour à la maison, les mains de Jack et Spencer se réchauffant autour d'un bol de chocolat, ses doigts retrouvaient leur température normale sous le souffle de son amant. Bref, contrairement à la plupart des habitants de Quantico, Hotch appréciait ce temps et la trêve qu'il apportait.

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait une chose à reprocher. Quand il était chez lui, suffisamment réchauffé, il finissait par retirer ses pulls et les poser soit sur le dossier d'une chaise, soit sur la rambarde… Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui fallait les remettre ou les ranger, impossible de les retrouver à leur endroit d'origine. Oh non, ses vêtements avaient une étrange habitude : ils migraient sur Spencer.

Il avait fini par arrêter de demander à son compagnon où il avait mis ses pulls, la réponse était toujours la même.

- J'avais froid et j'avais ton pull sous la main.

Aaron faisait semblant d'y croire. Dès le cinquième jour de cet étrange rituel, il avait surpris Spencer remonter le col du pull qu'il lui avait emprunté, le plus jeune avait profondément respiré le lainage. Et il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien voir ses tricots sur son compagnon.

Même s'il mangeait correctement depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, Spencer restait d'une constitution plutôt frêle et il nageait dans les fringues de l'aîné. Cela lui donnait un air fragile et Aaron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, à leur plus grand bonheur. Et puis surtout, il aimait profiter de l'odeur de Spence quand celui-ci lui rendait ses chandails.


	13. Manque

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Manque**

Spencer était familier avec cette sensation. Il avait vécu avec, connaissant les moindres symptômes. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait devenir dépendant mais le Dilaudid avait coulé dans ses veines et changé sa vie. Il se souvenait des premiers signes, d'abord ce froid qui l'envahissait, la lumière qu'il ne supportait plus, les frissons, les tremblements, puis enfin la douleur, ces horribles crampes musculaires et stomacales qui le laissait pantelant, essoufflé, vidé de ses forces.

C'est vrai qu'au début, il n'avait qu'à reprendre une dose, laisser la drogue le réchauffer de l'intérieur et profiter de l'illusion de paix intérieure qu'elle prodiguait. Mais les flacons volés à Tobias Henkel ne pouvaient durer éternellement. Et le docteur Reid s'était refusé à se mettre en quête d'un dealer. Il avait donc dû supporter le manque jusqu'au bout, sans soutien, pour éviter tout blâme.

Une fois le maudit liquide terminé, il avait continué son travail jusqu'à ce que la souffrance ne le lui permette plus. Il avait alors pris des congés. Personne ne se serait douté que le très sérieux surdiplômé prenait des vacances pour se désintoxiquer. Personne, à part… Hotch… et Gideon… et Morgan… Bref, ses collègues qui ne diraient rien s'il revenait clean. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas que Aaron et Jason soient obligés de lui coller un rapport, sa vie était assez compliquée ainsi. Et c'est avec succès qu'il avait affronté les affres de la désintox et en était sorti victorieux.

Il avait repris un mode de vie plus sain, enfin si on excepte le fait qu'il avait été capable d'attraper l'anthrax plusieurs mois auparavant. Il y avait bien un agent du NCIS qui avait contracté la peste, ça se valait bien. Puis ça lui avait permis de se rapprocher d'Aaron. Celui-ci s'était improvisé garde-malade, s'assurant que son frigo était rempli, qu'il mangeait convenablement et suivait bien son traitement, et surtout lui tenait compagnie. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, ou presque.

Il avait froid, il était parcouru de frissons et de tremblements. De nouveau en manque… d'une drogue plus naturelle cependant. Il était coincé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, une balle dans la jambe, en arrêt pour au moins six semaines avait déclaré le chirurgien. Ça faisait à peine deux jours que son compagnon était à l'autre bout du pays et il lui manquait. Peut-être qu'il était temps de relancer leur dernière joute verbale par textos interposés. Et c'est le moral au beau fixe qu'il entama un message à destination de son amant.

« Eh Aaron, tu sais que 79,3% des…. »


	14. Nèpe

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Nèpe**

Ils étaient en vacances. Au début de leur relation, ça n'avait pas été facile d'obtenir les mêmes dates de congé. Mais désormais Strauss était habituée et donnait son aval sans tergiverser. Peut-être aussi que la menace des deux hommes de démissionner avait joué, certes elle avait déjà tenté d'évincer l'agent Hotchner du bureau mais le docteur Reid était un atout non négligeable qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Seul le résultat leur importait, les amants pouvaient profiter de leurs journées de repos ensemble.

Pour cette semaine d'été, Aaron avait loué une maison dans un petit village du nord de la Floride. Jack s'était amusé à planter sa tente dans le jardin pour y passer la nuit. Il avait dû intégrer une chambre pour cause de pluies diluviennes dès le deuxième soir.

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait violemment depuis le matin. La famille avait eu du mal à trouver un coin de fraîcheur tellement l'air était lourd. Finalement, ils squattaient le bord de la rivière qui coulait au fond du terrain. Il y avait là un saule pleureur dont l'ombre abritait Spencer et le reste de leur pique-nique. Ils avaient été agréablement surpris de découvrir que le lit de la rivière et des rochers formaient un bassin accueillant et propice à la baignade.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire des longueurs, Jack s'amusait à faire des acrobaties aquatiques, et Aaron avait trouvé un rocher plat, immergé à une profondeur idéale pour s'y asseoir la tête hors de l'eau. Seul le génie restait sur la terre ferme. Hotch aurait bien voulu le voir à ses côtés, mais le plus jeune avait refusé en avançant des statistiques sur les noyades et infections attrapables en rivière. L'aîné l'avait fait taire d'un baiser et lui avait recommandé de ne pas dégoûter les autres.

Jack et lui avaient laissé le génie et s'étaient plongés avec délice dans l'eau fraîche. L'enfant avait tenté de faire des ricochets et d'attraper quelques poissons trop vifs pour lui avant de s'intéresser à d'étranges bestioles flottant à la surface.

- Papa ! Y'a des scorpions dans l'eau !

- Cela m'étonnerait que ça soit ça. Spencer ?

Spencer soupira. Dès que son compagnon ignorait quelque chose, c'était toujours pour lui. Du moment que ce ne serait pas à lui de se charger de la discussion sur le miel et les abeilles, il pouvait faire un effort. Il abandonna son livre et s'approcha du bord pour observer la trouvaille de Jack.

- Ce sont des nèpes. Des insectes de la famille des punaises, il existe… Argh !

Aaron venait de l'interrompre en le prenant en traître. Il avait déposé une main humide sur le mollet laissé à l'air libre par le pantacourt.

- Bon sang Aaron ! J'aurais pu sursauter et glisser !

Son amant sourit malicieusement à l'idée de voir Spencer glisser dans l'eau. Il contempla le plus jeune, un bermuda clair, un t-shirt, certes blanc, mais aux manches longues. Rien que de le regarder, il avait chaud.

- Allons, ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau, et si tu étais tombé dans la rivière, j'aurais empêché ta noyade… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ?

- C'est vrai Spence ! Tu devrais en profiter, elle est super bonne.

- Non, Jack, vraiment pas, il y a…

Aaron empêcha le plus jeune de continuer en l'arrosant généreusement. Sortant de l'eau, il s'approcha du corps de son amant, les bras tendus.

- N'essaye même pas de me toucher tant que tu ne te seras pas douché !, menaça le génie.

- Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de te serrer dans mes bras… Non, j'ai bien mieux en tête.

Sur ces mots, le brun attrapa le plus jeune, et le souleva du sol, puis se dirigea vers la rivière avec son fardeau.

- Ouais, papa. Vas-y ! Mets le à l'eau.

- Non Aaron !

Mais malgré ses récriminations, le cadet ne se débattait pas, il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir son amant perdre son équilibre sur des rochers glissants, et c'est avec résignation qu'il finit dans la rivière, sous les rires des deux hommes de sa vie.


	15. Obsession

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Obsession**

Hotch avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de son attirance pour Spencer. Inconsciemment, il avait cherché sa présence. Dans le jet, il se trouvait assis face à lui plus qu'à l'accoutumée, lors des réunions, il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre la voix du génie s'élever à ses côtés. Mais le moment précis où il identifia ce qu'il ressentait, où il sut qu'il était perdu, ce fut quand les longs doigts blancs se posèrent sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Il n'avait pas sursauté, il avait juste regardé le contraste de la peau si pâle sur son bras, son pouls avait accéléré mais Spencer ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Aaron avait gardé cela pour lui.

Ensuite il avait prêté plus d'attention à Reid, il connaissait son intelligence, ses capacités de profiler. Il savait ce qui se cachait parfois derrière le masque, les fêlures dues aux abandons successifs, le poids de la maladie de sa mère, sa crainte d'être à son tour atteint, la tentation de la drogue. Mais enfin il remarqua les manies, le tic nerveux de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand Derek proposait encore d'aider le jeune homme à trouver quelqu'un, les yeux au ciel lorsque Pénélope l'appelait « mon chou », et surtout, les mains... ces mains qui ne se reposaient jamais.

La main gauche tournait les pages à toute vitesse, elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, elle tapotait sur la table avec impatience ou tenait le précieux café aux quinze sucres. La droite écrivait les indices découverts ou tirés des dossiers. Les deux volaient de concert quand Spencer présentait son profil aux forces de l'ordre. Elles s'entrechoquaient, se nouaient quand le jeune homme était dans un état de nervosité extrême. Les doigts graciles lui faisaient se demander pourquoi Spencer n'avait jamais appris le piano.

Et surtout il lui arrivait de rêvasser, de vouloir les sentir passer dans ses mèches brunes, d'apprécier la chaleur des paumes sur son bras ou son dos, se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait si les mains du génie le déshabillait, se glisser dans sa nuque, sur son cœur. Il était définitivement épris, l'image des mains d'albâtre ne quittait son esprit que lorsqu'il se concentrait sur les cas à résoudre, et cela lui demandait beaucoup de force mentale. Il s'efforçait de ne plus regarder Spencer, mais ses yeux revenaient toujours sur lui. Si son manège ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu pour les professionnels qu'ils étaient, personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque.

Il avait fini par mettre au point des stratagèmes pour avoir quelques contacts, il proposait au génie de lui apporter son café ou un verre d'eau, lui demandait tel dossier, juste pour avoir le plaisir de frôler les doigts qui le tentaient tellement. Il espérait être subtil même si sa raison lui indiquait que Spencer Reid était assez doué pour y voir clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et pourtant le petit génie, aussi brillant soit-il pour déchiffrer le comportement des pires criminels de la terre, était parfaitement aveugle à ce petit jeu. S'il avait pu voir au travers, il aurait peut-être eu déjà le courage de se déclarer.

Car, de son côté, il faisait tout pour obtenir le moindre regard d'Aaron Hotchner. Le jeune prodige avait, dès qu'il avait intégré l'équipe du bureau, craqué pour le beau brun ténébreux. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté, n'imaginait pas grand chose non plus à cause de son inaptitude sociale. Puis son patron avait divorcé, avait perdu un temps son fils en cavale, se retrouvait père célibataire à la mort d'Haley... Et Spencer s'était pris à espérer, que peut-être... au moins ne le rejetterait-il pas trop violemment s'il osait se déclarer. Il avait décidé de le faire plusieurs mois auparavant mais n'avait jamais osé, il n'avait pas non plus compris les gestes subtiles de son supérieur.

Il fallut une affaire difficile, et une promiscuité encore plus importante. L'hôtel le plus proche du commissariat où ils étaient en mission, n'avait pas assez de chambres. JJ et Emily s'en partageaient une, Spencer refusait de supporter encore une fois la totale impudeur de Derek, même pour dormir quelques heures. Conséquences, Aaron et lui se retrouvaient dans la même chambre.

En sortant de sa douche, le petit génie, aux cheveux humides, peu vêtu, déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son patron pour le sortir de sa somnolence et lui signaler la libération de la salle de bain. Aaron, surpris dans sa phase d'endormissement, réagit instinctivement, il s'empara de cette main, tira sur le bras, pour entraîner Spencer contre lui dans le baiser dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Et cette action fut bénéfique, il sentit les doigts se refermer sur sa poigne, et l'autre main s'emparer de sa chemise.

Hotch sourit à ses souvenirs, il contemplait de nouveau les mains de son prodige personnel, peut-être aurait-il droit à un massage par ses doigts divins ce soir, ou se contenterait-il de les sentir passer sur sa peau de façon légère. Quelle importance ? Ils étaient siens, et il ne s'en lassait pas.


	16. Prénom

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Prénom**

Il y avait d'abord Aaron, calme, souriant et attentif. Très différent de son alter-ego Hotch, taciturne et tenace. Aaron avait pris le temps de découvrir toutes les facettes de Spencer, de développer une véritable relation père-fils avec Jack, celle qu'aucun des adultes n'avait connue avec leur père respectif. Venait Spencer, le petit génie si peu différent dans un milieu familial que dans un professionnel, celui qui régissait parfois sa vie selon des statistiques. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Haley, la mère de leur fils, et même si Hotch l'avait profondément aimée, il ne subsistait plus que tendresse et regrets, il restait encore Jessica, leur belle-sœur, le témoin d'une époque révolue mais leur plus grand atout pour la stabilité de Jack, leur fils, leur petit bonhomme qui grandissait bien trop vite, bien trop tôt. Enfin la lointaine Diana complétait le tableau malgré la distance et la maladie qui les séparaient. Et ensemble ils formaient une famille recomposée, unie, sortant de l'ordinaire mais dont chaque membre était fier.

Les années avaient passé, et la famille s'était agrandie grâce à Elizabeth, la pimpante et énergique brune qui partageait la vie de Jack devenu adulte. Et enfin le nouveau-né à venir. Le ventre de Liz s'arrondissait au fil des semaines, et ni Spencer, ni Aaron n'avaient pu obtenir des informations sur le sexe ou le futur prénom de leur petit-enfant. Jack avait appris à cacher des renseignements à ses profilers de pères, et Liz se contentait de sourire énigmatiquement.

Les deux hommes s'étaient lancés dans différents concours, parier sur le sexe, le prénom, ils s'étaient amusés à être celui qui proposerait le prénom le plus étrange, ou le plus horrible. Aaron avait un jour proposé Haley mais Spencer lui avait rappelé l'opinion de Jack sur le fait de donner le prénom d'un proche décédé à un enfant. Et ils étaient repartis dans l'énonciation de prénoms en tout genre, d'Iphigénie à Salomé, et passant par John et Castor…

Leur belle-fille avait eu pitié d'eux, et leur avait laissé une liste de dix prénoms masculins et de dix féminins en leur affirmant que la réponse se trouvait dedans. Chacun avait alors tenté d'argumenter en faveur de tel nom et de démolir les avis de son amant sur un autre. Au final, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur leur choix et avaient parié.

S'il s'agissait d'un garçon, Spencer optait pour Peter, depuis qu'il connaissait Liz, il l'avait vu relire de nombreuses fois les aventures de Peter Pan, Aaron, lui, affirmait qu'il s'agirait de Lewis, en hommage à Lewis Caroll, l'un des auteurs préférés de la jeune femme. Si l'enfant était une fille, le génie avait choisi Ashley, à cause de la sonorité proche du prénom de la mère de Jack, et la possibilité d'un diminutif qui permettrait de donner une identité propre à l'enfant, Hotch avait eu souvenir que sa bru lui avait dit adorer Mélody.

Résultat, alors qu'ils étaient à la maternité, devant la vitre qui les séparait de leur merveilleuse petite-fille, Aaron venait de promettre qu'il respecterait les termes du pari et qu'il ferait donc la vaisselle pour les trois prochains mois suite à son échec. Ashley Hotchner en rirait à chaque fois qu'on lui raconterait cette anecdote.


	17. Quille

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Quille**

Spencer en avait voulu à Derek. Celui-ci avait cessé de le traîner – toujours – en boîte ou dans les bars. Il était heureux, certes, que son ami soit resté aussi proche de lui après avoir appris sa relation avec leur patron. Il aurait été attristé de perdre celui qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un frère. Et régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient hors du travail, avec ou sans leurs collègues. Morgan, sachant désormais que Reid était casé, avait varié leurs lieux de sortie. Ils se voyaient autour d'un dîner ou d'un verre avec l'équipe, ils sortaient parfois au parc, le noir tentant toujours d'entraîner son cadet sur le parcours sportif.

La dernière envie de Derek était de s'améliorer au bowling, et c'est maintenant là qu'il entraînait le petit génie à chaque fois. La première fois, Spencer n'avait pas rechigné, cela pouvait être amusant. En théorie, il pouvait faire strike à chaque coup, il n'aurait aucun problème à calculer de tête l'énergie cinétique et l'angle de rotation de la boule nécessaires pour cela. En pratique, ce fut une catastrophe. Il lui fallut cinq tours et les conseils patients de son ami pour arriver à éviter la gouttière et faire tomber une seule quille.

Il va sans dire qu'il se fit laminer sans pitié par Derek. Et parce que celui-ci trouvait cela amusant, il décida que c'était désormais sur la piste de bowling qu'aurait lieu leur sortie hebdomadaire. Spencer l'avait maudit, mais le principal était de passer une bonne soirée à pouvoir discuter de tout et rien avec Morgan, alors il avait suivi. Il finit même par s'améliorer et désormais leurs parties étaient férocement disputées.

Et finalement, ce soir, il pensait même à remercier son ami, il ne le lui dirait jamais, bien entendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des scores. Aaron plafonnait difficilement à cent points en cumulant leur partie jouée et celle en cours. Jack se débrouillait mieux même si sa façon de jouer n'était pas conventionnel, il se contentait de pousser la boule devant soi, mais au moins sa méthode portait ses fruits, il dépassait son père d'une cinquantaine de points.

Quant à lui, il était bien au-dessus de tout ça. L'entraînement avait été bénéfique et il les surclassait largement. Il sourit quand le regard admiratif de Jack tomba sur lui et que le garçon lui demanda de lui apprendre à jouer. Perfidement l'enfant rajouta que son père aurait aussi besoin de leçons.


	18. Reid

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des petits mots gentils, et à ceux qui me rajoutent en alerte et favori._

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Reid**

Reid… Qu'il avait haï, ces quatre lettres.

"Reid l'intello. "

"Reid le fayot. "

"On sait pas, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Reid. "

"Prenez exemple sur Reid et étudiez vos leçons."

Dès la primaire, ces quelques phrases avaient modelé sa vie de petit génie : l'admiration des professeurs mêlée d'exaspération devant cet enfant qui savait déjà tout, la jalousie et l'incompréhension de ces condisciples, tous plus âgés, qui avaient fait de lui leur tête de turc. Et ce jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

Puis était venu la haine pour celui qui lui avait laissé ce patronyme, ce géniteur qui avait fui devant la difficulté d'assumer la maladie de son épouse. Tout était retombé sur les épaules de Spencer, intelligent garçon certes, mais toujours un enfant. Le fardeau d'être le fils de Reid la folle l'avait épuisé.

Il s'était réjoui de son entrée à l'université où personne ne saurait rien sur ses parents. Ça n'avait pas été bien différent du lycée, un brin plus tranquille, les étudiants se contentaient d'ignorer l'étrange jeune homme qu'il était. Il avait rencontré Gideon lors d'une conférence. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il devienne Spencer, et Jason l'avait poussé à être le docteur Reid, et presque l'agent Reid du FBI.

Son nom avait alors pris une autre tournure. Ses collègues, futurs amis, le prononçaient avec respect, et sur le même ton que tous les autres noms des membres de l'équipe. Spencer avait eu l'impression tout d'un coup qu'on arrêtait de le pointer du doigt ou de le fixer avec curiosité ou moquerie dès qu'on prononçait son nom. Et quand Reid s'effaça pour devenir Spencer, puis juste Spence dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait, son nom prit une autre dimension.

Et c'est avec fierté qu'il s'était réconcilié avec ces quatre lettres, en ce moment, où pour la première fois, il pouvait l'accoler à un autre et signer de son nom complet Spencer Hotchner-Reid, en bas de la feuille qui officialisait cette union.


	19. Statistiques

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

_C'est différent du reste, mais avec Spencer, le S ne pouvait pas être autrement._

**Statistiques**

Ou la vie commune d'Aaron, Spencer et Jack selon le Docteur Reid

- 63% du lait est bu par Jack (chocolat chaud, verre de lait, et céréales), 35 % est utilisé pour les pancakes et les pâtisseries, les 2% restants finissent, en compagnie d'une importante quantité de sucre, au minimum six morceaux, dans les cafés trop amers faits par Aaron

- 73% des appels reçus par Aaron sont pour le travail, 11% sont de Jessica et Jack quand l'équipe est en mission, 9% proviennent de Spencer quand Hotch et lui ne se trouvent pas sur le même terrain, et 7% sont des coups de fil amicaux de leurs collègues.

- 85% de leurs disputes s'évanouissent d'elles-mêmes, 12% se terminent sous la couette, dans leur chambre avec porte fermée à clé pour ne pas être dérangés, et 3% se soldent par la présence d'Aaron sur le canapé pour une nuit ou deux

- 66% des sorties d'école de Jack sont assurées par Jessica, 23% par Aaron, 9% par Spencer, et 2% par les deux hommes ensemble, dans deux ans, ils laisseront le garçon prendre le bus scolaire qui passe devant la maison.

- 76% des courses au supermarché sont effectués par Aaron et Spencer ensemble, 13% par les mêmes avec Jack, mais elles sont moins rapides et plus chères, le garçon aime traîner dans les rayons et acheter tous les paquets de biscuits et de céréales dont ses copains parlent. 7% sont effectués par Aaron ou Spencer, elles sont en général les plus rapides car ils souhaitent rentrer le plus vite possible. Les 4% restants correspondent aux achats effectués par Jessica, quand ils sont en mission, les placards se vident quand même.

- 78% des matchs de football des Lions Junior sont remportés par cette équipe. 13% sont perdus et 9% se soldent par un match nul. Ce sont les seules statistiques sportives qui intéressent Spencer, et uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de l'équipe dont fait partie Jack.

- 2% de leurs soirées hors missions se passaient calmement, les soirs où Jack était invité ailleurs. 98% étaient remplis des exploits de leur fils au sport, à l'école, à la musique, sans parler de ses cris, ses courses dans l'escalier, des chutes, des bruits d'avion ou de voiture ou de fusée, les slogans des personnages de dessin animé, ils étaient alors heureux et soulagés quand cela s'arrêtait lorsque le garçon s'endormait enfin.

- 99,9% des discussions sérieuses, scientifiques ou portant sur des connaissances quelconques sur demande de Jack étaient menées par Spencer et son savoir quasi-universel. Le 0,1% restant correspondait à la réponse à la question « comment on fait les bébés » et c'est Aaron qui s'y colla pour le plus grand plaisir du génie, il en riait encore. Et il comptait bien laisser l'aîné se charger de la discussion complémentaire quand Jack serait assez grand pour entendre parler de protection et prévention.


	20. Tendresse

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Tendresse**

Au matin, Spencer détestait ouvrir les yeux au son du réveil. Ça agressait ses tympans et le bruit strident le stressait, rien d'agréable pour entamer la journée. C'était l'un des avantages de partager les nuits d'Aaron. Hotch était réglé comme du papier à musique, il sortait toujours du sommeil dix minutes avant l'heure. Il prenait alors le temps d'éteindre l'engin démoniaque, surtout s'il souhaitait ne pas devoir en racheter un. Ensuite, il contemplait quelques instants l'air paisible de Spence. Puis ses doigts venaient caresser les tempes, l'arête du nez puis frotter contre les joues légèrement rugueuses avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

- C'est l'heure., murmurait-il.

Il aimait voir les yeux embués de sommeil se poser sur lui et le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner., ajouta-t-il en embrassant de nouveau chacune des joues.

C'était leur routine habituelle. Le plus jeune occupait la salle de bain tandis que l'aîné préparait le repas et déjeunait avant de se laver à son tour. Cela leur évitait de se mettre en retard en traînant ensemble. Quand Spencer le rejoignait à la cuisine, Aaron déposait sa bouche sur les pommettes fraîchement rasées.

Le repas se déroulait sous les commentaires de Jack sur son programme de la journée, ou s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, en silence, ils aimaient profiter de l'accalmie avant la tempête que risquait d'être leur journée de travail. Un autre baiser sur la joue et Aaron gagnait la salle de bain tandis que Spence rangeait.

Ensuite, ils prenaient la voiture jusqu'au bâtiment du FBI. Les deux hommes évitaient les effusions publiques, le règlement interdisant leur relation. Ils échangeaient donc un dernier baiser dans le parking. Parfois, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans l'ascenseur, Hotch prenait le visage de son cadet entre ses mains et picorait ses lèvres. Dès que la porte s'ouvrait, ils avaient tous deux une attitude professionnelle.

Pendant leur travail à Quantico ou en mission, ils faisaient attention à leurs contacts, pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Mais quelques gestes ne trompaient pas. Des chaises trop proches permettaient aux cuisses de se toucher, le gobelet qui changeait de main n'était qu'un prétexte à frôler les doigts de l'autre Seul le reste de l'équipe était au courant. Il faut dire que le petit génie avait pris l'habitude de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel pour rejoindre celle de son patron.

De retour chez eux, les deux hommes étaient plus démonstratifs. Même s'ils s'assuraient de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit dans une position compromettante par Jack, ils n'attendaient pas d'être enfermés dans leur chambre pour faire preuve de tendresse. Il n'était pas rare de les trouver enlacés, s'embrassant au détour d'un couloir. Et le soir après le repas, la vaisselle, le coucher de Jack, les deux hommes se délassaient ensemble sous la douche, se lavant mutuellement et se dispensant de suaves caresses.

Enfin dans leur lit, au moment où ils éteignaient lumière pour dormir, quelle que soit leur activité précédente, Spencer déposait ses lèvres sur celles d'Aaron, puis posait sa tête sur son torse, alors l'aîné passait une main dans la chevelure brune du cadet et laissait un dernier baiser sur sa tempe. Ainsi ils pouvaient s'endormir paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain.


	21. Union

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Union**

Ce matin-là, une certaine fébrilité envahissait la résidence Hotchner-Reid. Jack, excité comme une puce, sautillait dans tous les recoins de la demeure dans ses plus beaux habits, accompagné de la pétulante Pénélope, les cheveux rouge vif associés à une robe carmine à pois blancs. Epuisés par cette énergie, Derek et David s'étaient affalés sur le canapé avec une tasse de café, se demandant s'ils survivraient à cette journée. Will veillait à ce qu'Henry, sur son tricycle, ne quitte pas l'allée de la maison.

JJ s'affairait dans la chambre conjugale à essayer de calmer l'état de nervosité de Spencer. Celui-ci semblait trop petit dans un magnifique costume clair dont la coupe épousait pourtant ses formes. Ses doigts s'acharnaient à faire et refaire le nœud de sa cravate.

- Eh, Spencer ! Calme-toi. Tout se passera bien.

La jeune femme stoppa les gestes inutiles et anxieux et s'occupa elle-même de nouer le bout de tissu récalcitrant.

- Tu es magnifique.

Le docteur Reid eut un rictus nerveux.

- Et surtout très stressé., ajouta-t-il.

- C'est comme le trac avant de monter sur scène, ça disparaît au moment adéquat. En attendant, tu rejoins l'équipe en bas, tu t'assieds et tu respires à fond.

Le châtain obéit sans discuter.

Toujours à l'étage, dans la chambre de Jack, une discussion avait lieu entre deux autres protagonistes. Diana Reid lissait et défroissait les vêtements portés par Aaron.

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Spencer.

- C'est naturel.

- Je sais qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été heureux enfant. Mais au FBI, et après avec vous…

- Il le mérite.

- Oui et croyez bien que si vous le faites souffrir, je n'aurais de cesse de vous le faire payer.

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas mon intention, affirma le brun en accrochant une fleur à sa boutonnière.

Il lui tendit le bras pour rejoindre le salon. Il eut le souffle coupé en admirant Spencer, dans son magnifique costume, riant aux éclats aux facéties de Pénélope et Jack. Jamais il ne regretterait cette décision. Derek s'imposa comme chef d'équipe pour organiser le déplacement. La suite se passa dans une sorte de flou, la voiture pilotée par Dave et son sourire en coin, Will qui lui tapait l'épaule… L'arrivée, le discours du maire comme filtré par du coton, la réponse de Spencer, la sienne, et enfin les applaudissements de ses amis.

Quant à Spencer, il avait l'impression de planer, comme sous l'effet de la drogue, tout lui semblait irréel, mais lorsqu'il vit au fond de la salle, Gideon lever les pouces vers lui avant de se joindre aux applaudissements, son sourire devint encore plus éclatant, il était enfin complet, au milieu de sa famille. Et c'est la main dans celle de son désormais époux qu'il reçut les félicitations de sa mère, de ses frères et sœurs de cœur et de celui qu'il considérait comme son père, sorti de son exil pour assister à ses noces.

Et si les deux hommes ne retiendraient pas exactement les mêmes souvenirs de cette journée, ils seraient d'accord pour la qualifier de plus belle journée de leur vie.


	22. Varicelle

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Varicelle**

Aaron Hotchner pouvait affronter des criminels, des kidnappeurs, des tueurs en série, des poseurs de bombes, et réussir à les contrer les yeux fermés ou presque. Mais jouer les gardes-malades était au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout quand le malade en question était un petit bonhomme de huit ans à peine qui ne faisait que gémir et se plaindre. Pourtant il avait de la chance, la varicelle n'était pas la pire maladie enfantine qu'il soit, il suffisait juste de donner un peu de paracétamol, de soigner les boutons… Et surtout d'empêcher l'enfant de se gratter.

Entendre Jack répétait sans cesse que ça le démangeait, et lui réitérer encore le même ordre, celui de ne surtout pas gratter, arrivaient à bout de la patience de son père. Heureusement Spencer était présent, et le jeune homme se chargeait de distraire et occuper le garçon, il prenait le temps de désinfecter et assécher toutes les petites vésicules qui apparaissaient. Bien sûr, il demandait à son aîné de le rétribuer en nature le soir venu.

Au bout de quelques jours, la fièvre et les démangeaisons de Jack n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, il ne restait que les croûtes. Malheureusement pour Aaron, il aurait dû s'entraîner à supporter son fils. Parce que le si brillant docteur Reid avait été incapable d'être formel sur son immunité au virus de la varicelle. Et s'il parvenait à taire quand il était vraiment mal, c'était tout le contraire quand ça se révélait presque bénin.

Hotch devait courir dans la maison accomplir les volontés de son compagnon.

- Aaron, j'ai soif…

- Aaron, j'ai faim…

- Aaron, j'ai froid…

- Aaron, reste avec moi…

- Aaron, laisse-moi dormir…

- Aaron, tiens mes mains pour que je ne me gratte pas…

Il lui fallait surveiller l'avancée de la maladie qui pouvait s'aggraver à tout instant, surtout pour un patient aux poumons fragilisés par la maladie du charbon comme Spencer, il devait aussi s'assurer que Jack mangeait, faisait ses devoirs, se lavait et se couchait.

Il avait jeté l'éponge, et avait menotté Spencer à la tête de lit, pour bloquer ses mains. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de l'empêcher de se gratter. Il avait laissé son dictaphone dans le poing de son amant pour que le châtain puisse écouter sa voix selon ses envies, même si c'était pour l'entendre discourir sur l'arrestation de tel ou tel criminel. Un verre d'eau était posé sur une table basse près du matelas, avec une paille atteignable par la bouche du malade. La climatisation avait été réglée à température idéale.

Il était désormais libre de ses mouvements ou presque. Ça n'empêchait pas Spencer de râler et de se plaindre.

- Aaron, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

- Aaron, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes…

- Aaron, je sens plus mes mains…

- Aaron, j'ai mes épaules qui s'ankylosent.

- Aaron, t'es le plus nul infirmier de la terre…

Il va sans dire que quand son amant fut parfaitement rétabli, il paya son comportement. Spencer se plaignait de ses épaules et de ses poignets le forçant à faire toutes les tâches ménagères et à rédiger ses rapports. Hotch était sûr que le canapé garderait sa forme pendant encore quelques jours, il y avait pris racine deux bonnes semaines avant d'être autorisé à regagner le lit conjugal, et pas par pardon, mais tout simplement parce qu'une vague de froid avait glissé sur la Virginie, et Spence avait besoin d'une bouillotte pour dormir comme il le fallait. Promis, la prochaine fois que le génie aurait un rhume, il serait un parfait garde-malade.


	23. Wausau

_Désolée, je pensais publier plus tôt, mais nouveau boulot crevant et prenant, donc ça a tardé, pardon_

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Wausau**

Spencer se retournait dans son lit. Il savait qu'il devait essayer de dormir, de se reposer, pour être de nouveau d'attaque dès le lendemain. Mais impossible de fermer les yeux sans voir les horreurs qui avaient amené l'équipe dans cette ville du Wisconsin. Il tapait son oreiller, se mettait sur le côté, puis sur le ventre, de nouveau sur le dos, son bras droit appuyant sur ses paupières pour tenter de faire disparaître les images des victimes. Ce n'était pas son premier meurtrier d'enfants mais celui-ci faisait preuve d'une grande cruauté, la pire qu'il n'avait jamais vue, lui semblait-il.

Les profilers et les policiers étaient sur les dents depuis plus de trois jours non-stop, et Hotch avait décrété qu'il leur fallait une pause, une vraie nuit de sommeil, même si cela laissait plus de temps à l'assassin d'agir de nouveau. Mais l'état d'angoisse, de fatigue et d'énervement dans lequel ils étaient tous ne donnerait aucun bon résultat. Ils avaient tous rejoint l'hôtel le plus proche du commissariat, avaient dîné ensemble en essayant de parler de banalités, puis s'étaient séparés à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

Un bref coup d'œil sur son portable indiqua au docteur Reid qu'il avait déjà perdu trois heures à essayer de s'endormir. Il maudit sa mémoire photographique et son esprit pour ne pas lui laisser un peu de répit, et finit par se décider à quitter cette pièce. Rester dans ce lit ne changerait rien, il était temps de tenter une nouvelle approche.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers la chambre voisine, celle d'Aaron, sa main s'abattit sur la poignée, son poignet tourna vers la droite, ouvrant la porte, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur alors qu'une voix endormie l'interrogeait. L'occupant alluma sa lampe de chevet et découvrit le petit génie hésitant à s'approcher d'avantage. Comprenant son dilemme, l'homme tendit ses bras, et le visiteur s'y précipita.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin de mots pour exprimer ce besoin de réconfort, de penser à autre chose le temps de quelques heures. Les bouches se rencontrèrent, les lèvres et les langues engageant une danse dont ils avaient l'habitude. Mais cela ne leur suffit pas cette fois. Les mains se promenèrent sur le corps de l'autre, les vêtements glissaient, s'escamotaient, cette première union de leur corps et de leur esprit conduisit les deux amants à une sérénité et une fatigue leur permettant de dormir quelques heures.

Au matin, allongés, nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient retrouvé assez d'espoir et d'énergie pour affronter de nouveau cette chasse.

_Wausau est une petite ville du Wisconsin, merci Wikipedia._


	24. Xanthine

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Xanthine **

Jack passait le week-end chez un ami, il y était allé directement après l'école le vendredi soir. Cela permettait à son père et à son beau-père de passer un week-end tranquille, en espérant ne pas être dérangé par le travail D'ailleurs ils avaient pensé à couper leurs téléphones. Aaron et Spencer avaient passé une soirée tranquille, s'étaient levés tardivement ce samedi matin, traîner sous la couette sans avoir à se préoccuper des besoins d'un enfant était agréable.

Vu l'heure, les deux hommes avaient pris un solide petit-déjeuner qui leur servirait aussi de déjeuner puis ils avaient pris leur courage à deux mains pour affronter le supermarché le samedi en début d'après-midi pour remplir les placards, ils avaient même pensé à se procurer leur futur sapin de Noël, le végétal trônait dans un des coins du salon. Ils le décoreraient le week-end prochain avec l'aide de Jack.

Ils avaient passé quelques heures assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, rédigeant des rapports en retard ou lisant quelques livres. Les lèvres de Hotch s'égaraient parfois sur la tempe du docteur Reid, et les doigts du génie sur la cuisse de son aîné. Vers dix-neuf heures, ils se décidèrent à cuisiner leur dîner, ils firent dans le simple, des pâtes à la bolognaise et mangèrent en discutant des rumeurs de bureau.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent de nouveau au salon. Aaron alluma un feu de cheminée, tandis que Spencer installait sur la table basse un plateau de jeu. Ils profitaient de l'absence de Jack pour le sortir.

Quelques tours de jeu plus tard, Hotch s'écria :

- N'importe quoi !

Spencer se défendit.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, la xanthine est issue de la dégradation de l'adénine et de la guanine. Et…

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu inventais un mot Spencer, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas te battre au scrabble, mais la probabilité que tu obtiennes ce tirage pour placer un scrabble en mot compte triple, elle est de combien ?

- Tu m'accuses de tricher ?

Hotch se jeta sur Reid, le coinçant entre lui et le canapé. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le pull du génie pour le chatouiller.

- Avoue !

- Je n'ai rien à dire, bafouilla Spencer entre deux éclats de rire.

- Avoue !

En se débattant pour échapper aux viles mains, Spencer fit tomber le plateau de jeu au sol mais aucun deux ne s'en préoccupa. Les mouvements d'Aaron se transformèrent en caresses, alors que son cadet se précipitait sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et que ses doigts tentaient de retirer la chemise de l'aîné.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nus sur le canapé, le docteur Reid avouait qu'il avait peut-être un peu aidé son tirage… Et que de toute manière, ça ne changeait rien :

- primo : il menait déjà le score avec plus de cent points d'écart

- secundo : ils ne finissaient jamais leur partie

- tertio : à force de renverser le plateau, ils avaient dû perdre quelques lettres.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, les deux hommes continueraient de sortir le jeu quand Jack serait absent parce que cela se terminait toujours ainsi.


	25. Yeux

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Yeux**

Nombre de policiers croisés lors de leurs missions disaient de l'agent Hotchner qu'il était quelqu'un de froid, strict, rigide, mais efficace. Les autres agents du FBI qui partageaient leurs locaux pensaient exactement la même chose, aucun d'entre eux, malgré les excellents résultats de l'équipe, n'avaient réellement envie de l'intégrer à cause de la distance que cet homme semblait mettre entre ses collègues et lui. Pourtant il n'en était strictement rien. Il est vrai que de premier abord, le visage taciturne et fermé du chef de l'équipe pouvait rebuter les gens.

Mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il y avait bien plus à voir. Et personne ne connaissait mieux Hotch que Spencer Reid. Bien sûr, ils travaillaient tous ensemble depuis des années, et ils étaient tous d'excellents profilers, mais leur promesse de ne jamais utiliser leurs capacités sur les autres les conduisaient à se connaître bien, plus comme amis que comme confrères, mais pas au point du petit génie.

Spencer avait décidé depuis longtemps que Hotch méritait d'être connu, il avait tout voulu savoir de lui, il avait fallu de nombreuses discussions avec Gideon pour comprendre que ce n'était pas simplement pour bien faire son travail mais surtout parce qu'un sentiment fort et personnel rentrait en ligne de compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe, il quittait rarement son supérieur des yeux, il avait appris les manies et les tics pour mieux gérer ses humeurs, il avait vu les doutes lors de la séparation d'avec Haley, l'inquiétude creuser des rides sur le front de son aîné à cause de Foyet, il avait vu sa tristesse lors de la mort de la mère de son fils, et s'il avait compris qu'Aaron pleurait surtout pour Jack qui ne verrait plus sa mère, ça lui avait laissé un arrière-goût d'amertume.

Il voyait comment les yeux noirs brillaient de douceur et de tendresse quand ils se posaient sur Jack, la fierté et le soulagement dans son regard quand l'équipe résolvaient des affaires à temps en sauvant des victimes. Et depuis qu'il s'était enfin déclaré à Hotch, et que celui-ci avait répondu positivement, il savourait tout ce qu'il y lisait quand les pupilles sombres se posaient sur lui, l'amour, la tendresse, l'envie, le désir. Il sentait quand les iris de son amant le suivaient dans le couloir, glissaient sur lui, il savait que l'homme s'imaginait lui retirer ses vêtements, ou désirait pouvoir le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser là, sous la mâchoire qu'il fixait intensément ou au coin des lèvres pour montrer à tous que Spencer Reid était à lui.

Et le petit génie n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre, tous les sentiments d'Aaron, tous ceux qu'il était incapable de formuler, transparaissaient dans les prunelles marron.


	26. Zygomatique

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

La suite :

**Zygomatique**

Il était courant au bureau d'admirer les biceps et les abdominaux de Derek Morgan, à croire que l'agent choisissait spécialement des tee-shirts et pulls moulants juste pour qu'on l'admire. Il était aussi admis que la totalité des muscles du docteur Spencer Reid se trouvait dans sa tête, l'agent filiforme n'était aucunement physique. Mais les muscles dont on niait le plus l'existence étaient bien les zygomatiques de l'agent Hotchner.

De la mémoire de tous les agents du bureau, aucun d'entre eux n'avait aperçu, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, le moindre sourire sur le visage du responsable des profilers. Il est vrai que leur métier n'était pas des plus joyeux, et que côtoyer chaque jour les pires horreurs de la terre n'avait pas de quoi réjouir.

Pourtant, s'il était honnête, l'un d'entre eux pourrait vous parler du sourire de l'agent Hotchner, et plus particulièrement du tout premier qu'il avait pu observer. Ce jour-là, JJ, encore en congé maternité, les avait attendus à leur retour à la maison, avec Henry. Et alors que Derek Morgan se débattait tant bien que mal pour que le biberon atteigne la bouche du nourrisson, Spencer Reid ne quittait pas des yeux son supérieur, un homme qu'il affectionnait particulièrement

Quand Hotch sourit devant le tableau de ses collègues autour du bébé, le docteur n'en perdit pas une miette. Les lèvres retroussées firent battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement que la normale, il sentit son estomac faire un nœud, un frisson parcourir le haut de ses épaules et une douce chaleur envahir son corps.

Et il sut, il comprit, qu'il était désormais sous l'emprise de cet homme, que ses sentiments ne disparaîtraient plus. Il l'aimait. Le petit génie était amoureux, et sa poitrine se gonflait de joie alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Depuis ce jour-là, il avait tout fait pour revoir ce sourire, et si cela n'avait pas été facile au début, Aaron semblait inatteignable et Spencer n'était pas doué pour les relations humaines, il ne regrettait rien, surtout quand en se réveillant, il découvrait le visage paisible et souriant de son amant endormi.

_Et voilà la dernière vignette ou presque, vous avez le droit à une supplémentaire, un petit bonus, juste après._


	27. Bonus : Gargamel

Disclaimer : Criminal Minds appartient à ses producteurs/scénaristes/ayant droits, bref pas à moi….

Homophobe s'abstenir ! Présence de relations entre hommes

Fic pré-publiée sur le Monde du Slash

_Petit bonus, sur le Monde du Slash, j'avais proposé comme petit jeu aux membres d'essayer de deviner quel serait le mot utilisé pour la vignette suivante. Pour le G, Juneburn proposa Gargamel, et ce fut presque un défi de faire un bonus sur ce mot._

**Gargamel**

Spencer soupira, il se pinça l'arête du nez entre l'index et le pouce. Aaron pouvait parfois l'exaspérer, comme en ce moment. Son compagnon faisait les cent pas dans le salon et parlait d'appeler l'institutrice. Et malgré sa demande de calme, le petit génie n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser, tout ça pour une raison stupide.

- Ce n'est pas stupide Spence !

Il avait dû marmonner assez haut pour se faire entendre.

- Il est l'archétype même du psychopathe, celui qui hait le monde entier parce que rien ne fonctionne comme il veut.

L'aîné exagérait vraiment, à croire qu'il devait appliquer ses connaissances professionnelles à toute situation.

- Aaron… souffla-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un personnage fictif ! Dans une pièce de fin d'année !

- Ah oui ! Et si jouer ce type perturbe Jack, hein ? Tu y as pensé ?

Le petit génie secoua la tête, parfois Hotch aurait bien besoin de remettre sa tête à l'endroit.

- Bon sang, c'est un rôle de cinq minutes dans l'un des nombreux spectacles qu'il fera dans sa vie. Tu veux aussi lui interdire de jouer Roméo l'amoureux transi suicidaire, ou Puck le manipulateur pervers ?

Hotch s'affala dans le fauteuil.

- Je suis ridicule ?

Spencer sourit, avant de s'installer sur ses genoux et d'embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Un peu… Et puis tu devrais remercier surtout qu'il ne soit pas un Schtroumpf, au moins on n'aura pas tout ce maquillage bleu à retirer…

_Et c'est ainsi que se termine cet abécédaire. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ainsi que ceux qui se sont contenté de mettre cette fic en alerte et en favori. Merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à suivre ces vignettes que moi à les écrire._


End file.
